Boba Fett's Aliance
by Yugijo
Summary: Takes place after order 66. Boba Fett goes out to look for surviving Jedi Knights to start his own army.
1. The Survivors

The Survivors

By yugijo

Chapter One

Boba Fett stood on the planet of _Felucia_. The fungi forest blocked his vision. Strange sounds could be heard in the forest. A twig snapped near by. Boba ran and knelt next to a bush. He spotted Aayla Secura, a Twi'lek Jedi Knight. She walked with her army of clone troopers to a giant mushroom. A giant bird like creature flew over her head. She stopped to looked at it. Her troops stop and open fire on her. Boba watched from the bush as Aayla Secura fell to the ground. Boba looked around to find something to distract the clones. He spotted a rock on the ground. He picked it up and threw it across from him. The clone troopers stop firing and look at the bush that just moved.

"You! Go check what that was!" The commander clone orders a near by clone.

The clone given the order moves slowly to the bush. Gun ready to open fire. He slowly pushes the bush aside to reveal nothing. He turns around and faces the commander.

"It was no..." The clone never got to finish his sentence.

A giant acklay jumped from the bushes. The acklay slashed at the clone chopping him in half. The other clones opened fire on the giant praying mantis. It screeched and charged them, taking out two more clones. The clones turned and run into the forest yelling. Boba dashed out of the bushes and toward Aayla. She lay on the ground motionless. He looked at her back and saw blaster marks. Boba bent over and put a hand near her mouth. She was still breathing. He picked her up and ran to his ship, the _Slave 1_. Boba ran up the ramp and punched a button on the wall. The ramp folded up and a door slammed shut.

"Come on stay with me." Boba yelled as he placed Aayla on a bed.

He dashed toward the cockpit and jumped in the pilot seat. He shoved a lever up, and the _Slave 1_ moved up into space. Boba flipped a switch to auto pilot. He let out a sigh and pulled off his green helmet. He had the features of his father, Jango Fett. He closed his eyes and sat back in his seat.

"That was too close." Boba sat up and opened his eyes.

He looked back at Aayla. Her once dark blue skin was pale. She was dying slowly.

_I need to get her to a medical bay. _Boba thought as he sat in his seat.

He felt sorry that Aayla and Barriss Offee had to suffer this fate. Boba turned back to the controls and pushed a button. A light beep sounded and a little red light flashed on. Boba spoke into a microphone.

"Hello is there anyone there."

"..."

"I have two injured Jedi here and I need help."

"..."

"Would some one answer! Damn!" Boba yelled into the microphone.

There was no response for a while. Boba was on the edge of a nervous brake down right before some one answered.

"Hello. This is Bail Organa. Were sending you our coordinates."

"Thank God." Boba let out a sigh of relief.

He pushed the buttons for Bail Organa's coordinates, and the ship went into light speed as the white lines flew past the ship. Boba got out of his seat and walked over to were Aayla lay. Barriss Offee lay in a bed next to Aayla. Barriss had a bad burn mark on her back from the AT-TE that the clones had use to try and kill her. He felt sorry for both of them.

**Coruscant**

The Emperor stood in his dark room. His hood over his head. Something disturbed him as he paced the floor. Something was going wrong. He walked over to his desk and sat in his chair. He pushed a button and a picture of Boba Fett appeared before him. His green armer gleaming in light. Boba's helmet was on, so he showed no emotion as he starred at the Emperor.

"Report." The Emperor said.

Boba nodded "The Jedi you ordered me to find have been taken out."

The Emperor gave a light chuckle, "Good. Good... Everyone said you were the best."

Boba shook his head in agreement.

"Now... The money has been wired to your account. 50,000 imperial credits." The Emperor pulled some papers toward him and looked at them.

"I have a new assignment for you Boba."

"No." Boba said coldly.

The Emperors smile faded. He looked at Boba as if he had been killed. "What do you mean _no_."

Boba cocked his head. "Its over Emperor. Its time for me to disappear."

The picture of Boba faded, and all that could be heard was static. The Emperor sat starring at the screen. He sat back in his chair and laughed cruelly.

"So now the games begin. Well that wont help you _Fett_. I will find you no matter what it takes. You can't hide from me."

**Tantive IV**

Bail Organa stood on the bridge of the _Tantive IV_ with Obi-wan and master Yoda by his side. Bail turned to a monitor screen to see the _Slave 1_ enter the launch bay. A group of clone troopers stood next to the ship with two stretchers ready. The door opened and Boba Fett walked out. The clones rushed into the ship and came out with Aayla and Barriss on the stretchers. The clones rushed them to the medical bay.

"Find out who this _Boba Fett_ is we must." Yoda said to Obi-wan.

"I'll check the files about him master." Obi-wan walked over to a computer.

The doors opened and Boba Fett walked into the room. He looked around the cluttered control room. Two clones walked past Boba and stopped out front of Bail.

"Their both going to be ok."

"A few weeks in the bacta tanks and they'll be back to normal."

Boba walked up to Bail and Yoda as the clones left. Bail stuck out his hand but Boba refused.

"So your the one who rescued the Jedi?" Bail asked.

Boba starred at him for a moment and replied "Yes. I did save them." He paused and then started again. "How did these clones come into your possession?"

Bail looked to Yoda and Yoda looked at Bail. They both turned back to Boba.

"That is classified information." Bail said sternly and turned to look at Obi- wan. Obi-wan had turned off the computer and was walking back to Bail and Yoda. He stopped out front of Yoda and looked at him in a puzzled look.

"May I speak to you alone." Obi-wan motioned a hand for Boba to back away. The bounty hunter turned and left the room.

"What is it you find?" Yoda asked curiously.

"It seems there is no Boba Fett registered at all. He doesn't exist." Obi-wan said in a whisper.

"Are you sure there is no _Boba Fett_." Bail said and turned to look at the door Boba had exited.

"I think I remember him when I went to Kamino. He was Jango Fett's son."

"I do not trust him I do. We must watch him we must." Yoda turned to a clone and motioned him to bring Boba Fett into the room.

The clone walked to the door and it opened, but Boba Fett wasn't there.

"Sound the alarms!"


	2. The New Empire

The New Empire

By Yugijo

Chapter two

**Coruscant**

All the senators had been called to the senate for an important meeting. The senators had started to walk into the mushroom shaped building. Padme walked into the building. Her dress was white and had gold swirled patterns on it. She was accompanied by three Naboo guards and Jar Jar Binks. They entered the doors and walked into the hall. They turned left and walked up a flight of stairs. When they got to their platform they found Chancellor Palpatine standing on his platform talking to the senate.

"The Jedi have turned agents the senate and have attempted to kill me. Every _Jedi_ shall be hunted down and killed. We shall also form a new Galactic Empire. Also all bounty hunters will have to register to the Empire. Any bounty hunter that resists will also die..."

Padme wasn't impressed by this at all. She was a little shocked that Palpatine would to this. Palpatine had finished his speech and every one accept Padme was clapping.

"So this is how liberty dies with thunderous applause." Padme let a tear fall from her cheek.

After the meeting Pame decided to go back to her room. The republic was slowly falling apart. She needed to see Anakin.

**Tantive IV**

Boba Fett sat in the medical bay of the Tantive IV. He looked at the bacta tanks. The blue liquid swirled in the tanks as Aalya and Barriss floated in them. Boba took a deep sigh. He turned and left the room just as an alarm went off. Red lights started to flash.

"All men to battle stations! This is not a drill!"

"What the..." The Tantive IV shook violently and Boba was forced into a wall.

The ship let out another violent jolt. Boba got up and ran to the bridge. It took a while to get there because of the violent jolts now and then. The doors to the bridge opened and Boba saw what was happening. The ship had been under attack by a clone fleet. Boba looked at were Bail Organa stood. He was talking to a clone captain on the hollow grams.

"We must make a jump to hyper space." He ordered.

The clone shook his head. "Our engines are off line."

"How long until there on line?"

"Five? Ten? Minutes."

"We wont survive that long!" Another explosion hit the ship sending Bail to the ground.

Boba braced himself agents the door. Another jolt sent Bail flying agenst a wall along with two clones.

"Give me two minutes." Boba said.

Bail turned around in shock. "I thought you left."

"Give me two minutes to put the engines back on." Boba said and grabbed hold of a control pad.

Bail nodded his head yes and Boba ran down the hall toward the engine room.

"They've landed their troops in the hanger bay!"

Boba turned down another hall and a door opened to the engine room. Instead of white it was a dark and hot. Some engineers stood to the side looking at a monitor.

"The wiring for the engines is fucking fried!" Shouted a engineer in a blue suit to Boba.

Boba took a look at the wires. Hundreds of small wires dangled on a near by wall. Sparks shot out at them.

"We lost our side engines!" Shouted a girl engineer. Her red hair dangled in a pony tail.

"Do we still have our main engines?" Boba shouted back as a rummble shook the ship.

"Their online in five! Four! Three! Two! One! Were back in bussniss"

"Good!" Boba shouted back. He ran over to the wires and cut two of them. He then rstarted to fiddle with the other wires. "Now turn the ship so its pointing directly at that star ship!"

"Hyper drive is online. Were too?" Shouted the comander as the ship gave a light jolt.

"To Tatooine."

The doors to the engine room blasted open. Parts of mettle flew everywhere and clanged agents the wall. Five clone troopers stood in the door guns at the ready.

"Blast them!" The commanding clone shouted and laser fire opened on the people in the engine room.

Boba took cover behind a large mettle box that had the red haired girl. He pulled out his blaster and waited. The fireing stopped and he took aim and fired. It hit one of the clones square in the chest. He quickly took cover just in time as he was pelted with laser fire. The girl with red hair hit another clone.

"Nice shot!" Boba yelled across to her. He took out a thermal detonator. "Fire in the hole!"

He threw the bomb and took cover. The clones in the hall looked at the bomb and started to turn to run just as the bomb went off. The clones in the door were blown to ashes. They never had a chance agenst Boba Fett. Boba got up and looked around the room. He shook his head to get rid of the ringing in his ears. He looked around the room and saw that the girl with red hair stairing at the controle pad. The only damage was a big blast mark in the hall were the clones were.

"Tell the bridge to go into hyper drive!"

"Yes sir!" Said the commander and he ran to a machine.

Boba looked around the room and saw that the girl was standing in the center of the room.

"Hey you got a name?" He asked across the room.

The girl looked at him, "Its Ray." She said in a soft sweet voice.

"Thanks." Boba walked towards the door. He stopped and turned around. "Ray."


End file.
